


12 - Broken Bones - Captain Canary

by LittleMissAnon



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Day 12, F/M, Light gore I guess, Whumptober 2020, but it's really fluff, there's some blood and mentions of bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnon/pseuds/LittleMissAnon
Summary: Hi, the prompt is from the Whumptober list but I want to be clear that I am under no illusion that this is whump, and I hope you enjoy it regardless. Thanks so much, have a great day!!
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	12 - Broken Bones - Captain Canary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, the prompt is from the Whumptober list but I want to be clear that I am under no illusion that this is whump, and I hope you enjoy it regardless. Thanks so much, have a great day!!

“Hey doc, I think it might be broken,” Sara said with a goofy but twisted smile. 

Leonard raised an eyebrow and stepped back to give her a once over. He was no doctor, but Sara’s leg was definitely broken. She was poorly propped up against the crumbling brick wall of the local dive bar with glassy eyes. Sara’s leg was a mangled mess, blood everywhere and a bit of off-white bone could be spotted midway through her shin where it broke the skin. 

“How exactly does a twice trained Assassin fall off a roof?”

Sara rolled her eyes in response. “I wouldn’t have fallen if  _ someone _ ,” she looked pointedly at Leonard, “hadn’t been distracting me!” She saw his face soften for a brief moment before he turned away. Sara sighed, she didn’t mean to make him feel guilty. It wasn’t really Leonard’s fault he looked so good in the outfit Gideon had made him for their latest mission. “Come on Len,” she says softly while holding her hand out towards him, “help me up.”

He looked at her extended hand and reached to grab it. Their fingers brushed and he paused, smirking, before bending down and gathering the assassin in his arms.

“Hey what are you doing!” She yelled and started squirming in his grasp. She jostled her leg by mistake and froze, her face scrunching together in pain. She felt Len’s grip on her tighten and his pace pick up. Sara forced her muscles to relax, and let her head fall against his chest. Her eyes began to droop as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. The pain and blood loss finally caught up with her, and Leonard looked down to see the beautiful assassin fast asleep in his arms.

“Let’s get you to Gideon, birdie.”


End file.
